


First day of school

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atticus Callenreese, Crying, Family, First Day of School, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Atticus’s first day of school, Ash cries,Atticus cries, Eiji rolls his eyes. Let’s see where this goes.





	First day of school

It was Atticus’s first day of kindergarten. Eiji was getting him ready trying to smooth out his untamable blonde hair, he slicked it back. One strand fell over his eye. Atticus was all excited, he hugged his new backpack. 

“What if he needs me! I can’t watch him! I don’t like this!!!” Ash yelled crying. 

“You can watch pum pum” Atticus said handing him the stuffed pumpkin 

“Oh...thanks” Ash said shuddering and setting it to the side.

“I have to go to work, they are viewing my photos today, daddy has a couple meetings also. Uncle Shorter will pick you up. Daddy should get you after.” Eiji said 

“What did I say Atticus”

“Take no crap from anyone and if anyone tries to get in the way smack him.”

“ASH!!!!” Eiji yelled. 

“No—no that was for something else” Ash said with a nervous laugh. 

“Oh in a emergency call pop pop. Because you’ll have a meltdown.”

“EIJI!!!!”

“Just go to school come on I’ll take you.” Eiji said. 

“I want to take him”

“NO! You won’t take him and I’ll get a call in a meeting.”

Ash took Atticus in a hug, he tried to step away. “Daddy let me go”

“Ash we are going to be late!“

Eiji walked Atticus to school, he walked him to the classroom. The teacher smiled at him. 

“Who do we have here”

“Atticus Callenreese” Atticus said with a smile. 

“Why don’t you go meet the other students while I talk to your dad”

“He’s not dad he’s pop pop” he corrected. 

“I’m sorry pop pop” she said with a laugh. 

Atticus went over to the other kids and kind of froze. He looked over at Eiji. 

“He’s really shy.”

“That’s okay. Today we will just introduce them. Everything is pretty simple, they get dismissed at noon.”

“Okay his uncle will be picking him up.”

“Okay.” 

Atticus ran over to Eiji and grabbed him. He was shaking a bit. 

“I want to go home!”

“Hey you’ll be okay. You’ll have fun. I can’t wait to here what you will be doing today! Plus you get to spend the afternoon with Uncle Shorter.”

“I don’t like them I want to go home.”

“You’ll be okay I promise.”

Eiji kneeled down and took him into a tight hug. He whispered in his ear. 

“Love you so much, I promise you’ll be okay.”

“Love you too pop pop”

“Mr.Callenreese he will be fine. I promise.”

He nodded, when he left the room he looked back in the room to Atticus still standing there. He was shaking. Eiji fought back tears. He was so strong for Ash not to upset him but now that he was alone he was a emotional wreck. He pulled himself away from the wall and started his track back home. When he got to the apartment he closed the door and started full on crying. He heard someone move around. 

“Ash?”

“It’s me I haven’t left yet. Getting ready to go now.”

 

“Shit” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

Ash came out from his bedroom. He took Eiji in a hug. He gave him a kiss. 

“Wow it’s our first time alone together in like 5 years.”

“I know! I hate it.”

“It’s way to quiet here.” Ash said with a small laugh. 

He gave him another kiss. Eiji put his arms around him and held him close. Without realizing it he started to cry. 

“Eiji What’s wrong?”

“He looked so scared, I didn’t want to leave him.”

“Maybe I’ll let him drop out in middle school like me”

“Do you want my mother to take him to Japan for school? Because that’s how you get my mother to take him.”

Ash started laughing, and hugged him tightly. Eiji could just melt into his hug. 

“I forgot to tell you, I might have nailed that modeling gig you told me about!”

“You went! Oh my god I’m so happy for you!!!”

“Speaking of which I need to go, see you tonight!”

“Yep” he gave him another kiss. 

The afternoon came fast, Shorter walked to the classroom to get Atticus he looked around the school. When he saw Atticus, he was sitting in a corner by himself. 

“Atticus Callenreese”

“Are you the uncle?”

“Yes”

“Name? So we can sign him out.”

“Shorter Wong”

She had him sign his name. Atticus saw him and got up and walked up to him. No excitement. 

“Is he okay?”

“He had a rough day, he was really upset. He will get better don’t worry.”

She handed him his back pack. Atticus took his hand. They got outside, Atticus just stared off and didn’t talk. His blonde hair was a mess. He knew Eiji wouldn’t send him like that. He stopped and took Atticus into a hug. 

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“They made fun of me. They were mean. Only one kid was a little nice to me. I want pop pop and daddy.” He said starting to get emotional. 

“They will be by later. Come on let’s have some fun.”

“I want pum pum.”

“Did you bring him with?”

“No, I told daddy to watch him.” 

A little girl yelled out to Atticus, and ran over with her mother. She hugged Atticus. 

“I can’t wait to play tomorrow, I had fun with you today.”

The mom stuck her hand out to Shorter,” I’m Mio and this my daughter Hana. You must be Atticus’s father”

“No, I’m the uncle. But thank you.”

“Oh I will have to meet his father to set up a play date.”

“I’ll tell his parents about this. They were freaked out about sending him today. It’s their first.”

“Oh it gets easier she’s my 3rd, I look forward to talking to them.”

Hana waved to Atticus. They took off. Shorter smiled at Atticus. 

“Attracting the girls already huh? Just like your dad.”

“No!!” He said and turned away and pouted. 

Shorter let out a laugh and took his hand and headed back to the apartment. A couple hours later Ash showed up to pick him up. Atticus took him in a hug. 

“How’d it go! I missed you so much.”

“I hate it!”

“He made a new friend! Hana! Her mom wants to set up a play date!” Shorter yelled from the kitchen. Atticus pouted and looked away. 

“Oh my gosh that is so cool! Wait till we tell pop pop!”

“Hmph! Do I have to go back?”

“Yes. I tried” Ash said with smile and hugged him again.”I’ll be able to get you tomorrow.”

“Yes!”

Atticus smiled and grabbed his bag.


End file.
